bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
MARCH OF THE STARCROSS
MARCH OF THE STARCROSS is the fifty-sixth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary When a mysterious group of warriors calling themselves the Wandenreich attacks, Ichigo Kurosaki heads to Hueco Mundo to help his friend Nel Tu. And when the Wandenreich takes the fight to the Soul Society, an all-out war between Shinigami and Quincy breaks out! Bleach All Stars Chapters 490. March Of The StarCross 2 While the Sternritter gather for their attack on Soul Society, Quilge Opie goes all out to swiftly defeat Ichigo Kurosaki. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Jugram Haschwalth #Bambietta Basterbine #Bazz-B #Quilge Opie #Ichigo Kurosaki #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Pesche Guatiche #Kisuke Urahara #Dondochakka Birstanne 491. Toden Engel Quilge continues to battle Ichigo, showing him the difference between his and Uryū's final Quincy form. As he prepares to use his main move, Quilge is approached by an unexpected "guest". Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Loly Aivirrne # Menoly Mallia # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Cyan Sung-Sun # Franceska Mila Rose # Emilou Apacci # Quilge Opie # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) # Uryū Ishida (flashback) # Ayon 492. Balancer's Justice Ayon battles Quilge, while Ryūnosuke Yuki and Shino learn about the difference between Shinigami and Quincy. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Ayon # Franceska Mila Rose # Cyan Sung-Sun # Emilou Apacci # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Quilge Opie # Ryūnosuke Yuki # Shino # Hidetomo Kajōmaru 493. Light of Happiness Quilge unveils a new ability as the Wandenreich begins its invasion of Soul Society. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Emilou Apacci # Cyan Sung-Sun # Ichigo Kurosaki # Franceska Mila Rose # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Ayon # Quilge Opie # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Ryūnosuke Yuki # Hidetomo Kajōmaru # Yhwach 494. The Closing Chapter Part One The Wandenreich assault on Seireitei commences, devastating the Gotei 13. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Byakuya Kuchiki # Nanao Ise # Shūhei Hisagi # Izuru Kira # Renji Abarai # Hidetomo Kajōmaru # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Rukia Kuchiki # Genshirō Okikiba # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Reishi Investigation Team member # Rikū Togakushi # Taketsuna Gori # Asuka Katakura # Bazz-B # Driscoll Berci # Askin Nakk Le Vaar # Robert Accutrone # Bambietta Basterbine # Äs Nödt # Jugram Haschwalth # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Sajin Komamura # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Suì-Fēng # Shunsui Kyōraku # Akon # Ichigo Kurosaki 495. Bleeding Guitar Blues The Gotei 13's captains and lieutenants square off against the Sternritter. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #NaNaNa Najahkoop #Äs Nödt #Renji Abarai #Bambietta Basterbine #Sajin Komamura #Shūhei Hisagi #Driscoll Berci #Shunsui Kyōraku #‎Robert Accutrone #Suì-Fēng #BG9 #Jūshirō Ukitake #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #Cang Du #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Mask De Masculine #Byakuya Kuchiki #Unidentified Individual 496. Kill The Shadow The Gotei 13's captains and lieutenants square off against the Sternritter. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Hidetomo Kajōmaru #Ryūnosuke Yuki #Shino #Jugram Haschwalth #Äs Nödt #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Mask De Masculine #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Sajin Komamura #Rangiku Matsumoto #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Suì-Fēng #BG9 #Bambietta Basterbine #Cang Du 497. Kill The Shadow2 While the captains realize their mistake in using their Bankai, Shunsui begins fighting one of the Quincy. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Äs Nödt #BG9 #Bambietta Basterbine #Cang Du #Suì-Fēng #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Rangiku Matsumoto #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Renji Abarai #Sajin Komamura #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Retsu Unohana #Kensei Muguruma #Kenpachi Zaraki #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Jūshirō Ukitake #Shinji Hirako #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Shunsui Kyōraku #Robert Accutrone #Shino #Ryūnosuke Yuki #Jugram Haschwalth #Royd Lloyd (using Yhwach's appearance) #Byakuya Kuchiki #Akon 498. The Dark Rescuer Akon establishes contact with Kisuke, who updates him on the situation in Hueco Mundo while Ichigo gains the upper hand against Quilge. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Akon #Kisuke Urahara #Hiyosu #Rin Tsubokura #Quilge Opie #Ichigo Kurosaki #Pesche Guatiche #Dondochakka Birstanne 499. Rescuer In The Dark Ichigo travels to Soul Society while Akon and Urahara provide updates. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Hiyosu #Rin Tsubokura #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Kisuke Urahara #Quilge Opie #Jugram Haschwalth #Members of the Sternritter #Bambietta Basterbine #Akon #Suì-Fēng (flashback) #Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) #Sajin Komamura (flashback) #Tōshirō Hitsugaya (flashback) Author's Notes References Navigation 56